dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chcę bohatera
Chcę bohatera - piosenka śpiewana przez Wróżkę Chrzestną w filmie Shrek 2. Wykonana została na królewskim balu. Jest adaptacją utworu Bonnie Tyler'' "Holding Out for A Hero". Wersja polska mały|330x330px '''Wróżka Chrzestna: ' Czemu wcięło, chłopów stąd i, gdzie bogowie są? Gdzie Hercules, sprawny gość, co siłę ma jak dąb. Gdzie jest rycerz Biały, i rumak pod nim gdzie? Myśli te, przez noc męczą mnie, i o jednym tylko śnię... Czadu! Chcę Bohatera! Tak tego właśnie mi trzeba zanim skończy się noc. Choć siłę by miał, i był szybki jak wiatr, który w polu by wywiał swą moc. Chcę Bohatera! Tak tego właśnie mi trzeba, po nocy kres. Ma zjawi się tu, bo uwierzyć mu chcę. I ma stawiać się większym niż jest. Większym niż jest... Bije po północy. Dzikie myśli w głowie mam. Wciąż ma myśl dosięga nocy. Zimne podniebienie mam. Sprawia błyskawice, i w powietrzu unosi się. Gdzie się ukrywa superman mój, jak go tutaj chcę! Na połączeniu nieboskłonu i gór. I tam gdzie piorun, fale tnie! Czuję że tam jest ktoś, kto stale widzi mnie! I on już wchodzi na pnący bluszcz. I oto chodzi tu! On już jest czuję to! On już jest pragnę już! (On już jest czuję go! x4) (Chcę go) Chcę Bohatera! Tak tego właśnie mi trzeba, po nocy kres. On pojawi się tu, bo uwierzyć mu chcę. I ma stawiać się większym niż jest! Byle siłę by miał. I był szybki jak wiatr, który w polu by wywiał swą moc! Tak pragnę tego! Wersja oryginalna mały|330x330px Wróżka Chrzestna: ''Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need'' (Chorus) ''I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life)'' Somewhere after midnight ''In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet'' Up where the mountains meet the heavens above ''Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me'' Through the wind and the chill and the rain ''And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach Like the fire in my blood (like a fire in my blood x4)'' hero I need a hero ''I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light and he's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life'' hero and He's gotta be strong ''And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero'' Kategoria:Piosenki z serii Shrek en:Holding Out for a Hero"